wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birthday Boy/Gallery
It's Lord Hater’s birthday and Lord Hater hosts an event in his new Doom Arena in which he gets to defeat Wander and see him cower in fear. Wander wants to make the party more special and tries constantly to get Lord Hater to approve of his activities all while fruitlessly waiting for a smile from him. Lord Hater's new Doom Arena s1e9b Lord Hater with party blower.jpg S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday.jpg S1e9a Peepers spinning in mid-air.jpg S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday 2.jpg S1e9a Peepers telling Lord Hater happy birthday 3.jpg S1e9a Peepers elbowing Lord Hater.jpg S1e9a Peepers "Guess what it is".jpg S1e9a Lord Hater "Is it a Doom Arena?".jpg S1e9a Peepers "It's a...".jpg S1e9a Peepers presenting the new Doom Arena.jpg S1e9a Doom Arena overview.jpg S1e9a Lord Hater and Peepers in box seat.jpg S1e9a Peepers "I thought you'd might say that".jpg S1e9a Peepers "But don't you worry".jpg S1e9a Peepers talking to Lord Hater in box seat.jpg S1e9a Peepers pushing lever.jpg S1e9a Portal in arena.jpg S1e9a Gift box appears.jpg S1e9a Wander and Sylvia revealed.jpg s1e9b Watchdogs jeering at Wander and Sylvia.jpg Wander's Mission Gladiators and a Pinata s1e9a Wander putting out art supplies.jpg s1e9a Wander studies a blueprint.jpg s1e9a Wander cutting paper.jpg s1e9a Wander with paintbrush.jpg s1e9a Wander doing some painting.jpg s1e9a Paint on the screen.jpg s1e9a Wander with glue.jpg s1e9a Wander with glue 2.jpg s1e9a Wander getting something.jpg s1e9a Wander with glitter.jpg s1e9a Wander with glitter 2.jpg s1e9a Wander with glitter 3.jpg Spin the Bottle Fighting a Monster Lord Hater's Rant Doom Arena Obstacle Course A Talk with Lord Hater ''It's Your Happy Birthday '' S1e9b Wander pose.jpg S1e9b Wander holding banjo out.jpg S1e9b Wander spinning banjo.jpg S1e9b Wander starts a song.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 2.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 3.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 4.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 5.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 6.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 7.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 8.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 9.jpg S1e9b Wander with kazoo 10.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 2.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 3.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 4.jpg S1e9b Wander dancing around Lord Hater 5.jpg S1e9b Wander blowing kazoo in Lord Hater's face.jpg S1e9b Wander blowing kazoo in Lord Hater's face 2.jpg S1e9b Wander spits kazoo away.jpg S1e9b Wander "Oh...".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater as the song starts.jpg S1e9b Wander "It's your happy birthday".jpg S1e9b Wander's face in Lord Hater's hood.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater dazed.jpg S1e9b Wander singing to Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander singing while Sylvia dances.jpg S1e9b Sylvia grabs Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Sylvia spins Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia with Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander "Nothing can go wrong".jpg S1e9b Sylvia dancing with Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater wonders where Wander went.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater appearing to play the banjo.jpg S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's left side.jpg S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's right side.jpg S1e9b Wander behind Lord Hater's left side again.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater looking around.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater looking around 2.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater looking around 3.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater's hood wiggling.jpg S1e9b Wander sticks out of Lord Hater's hood.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater being grabbed.jpg S1e9b Back to the throne.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater put down.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater put down 2.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater put down 3.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 2.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 3.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 4.jpg S1e9b Wander hanging flags 5.jpg S1e9b Flags hung over Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater annoyed by this.jpg S1e9b Wander holding party hat.jpg S1e9b Wander putting party hat on Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Wander and Lord Hater wearing party hats.jpg S1e9b Sylvia searches a chest.jpg S1e9b Sylvia with cannon.jpg S1e9b Sylvia firing cannon.jpg S1e9b Cannon fire reaches the Watchdogs half 1.jpg S1e9b Hats.jpg S1e9b Watchdogs wearing party hats half 1.jpg S1e9b Sylvia ready to fire again.jpg S1e9b Sylvia firing cannon again.jpg S1e9b Cannon fire reaches the Watchdogs half 2.jpg S1e9b More hats.jpg S1e9b Watchdogs wearing party hats half 2.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 2.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 3.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 4.jpg S1e9b Wander banjo solo 5.jpg S1e9b Sylvia behind Lord Hater.jpg S1e9b Sylvia "Try not to be so sad".jpg S1e9b Sylvia "'Bout your impending doom".jpg S1e9b Sylvia reaching under saddle.jpg S1e9b Sylvia with birthday candle.jpg S1e9b Sylvia gives Lord Hater a birthday candle.jpg S1e9b Birthday candle about to explode.jpg S1e9b Birthday candle exploding.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater with confetti.jpg S1e9b Wander "Oh..." 2.jpg S1e9b Wander "It's your happy birthday" 2.jpg S1e9b Wander shakes his bottom.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 2.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 3.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 4.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 5.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 6.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 7.jpg S1e9b Wander singing on the jumbotron 8.jpg S1e9b Wander on jumbotron "Everybody!".jpg S1e9b Watchdogs singing along half 1.jpg S1e9b Watchdogs singing along half 2.jpg S1e9b Wander "Just the pit monster!".jpg S1e9b Wander "Just the pit monster!" 2.jpg S1e9b Monster singing.jpg S1e9b Bringing out the cake.jpg S1e9b Hesitating Lord Hater on throne.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater getting his birthday cake.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater with birthday cake.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Just because you're".jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Old and frumpy".jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Mean...".jpg S1e9b Lord Hater forcing smile.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater smiles at last.jpg S1e9b Wander sees Lord Hater smile.jpg S1e9b Wander applauding.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Smile!".jpg S1e9b Party ends with a bang.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia about to leave.jpg S1e9b Wander blowing orbble.jpg S1e9b Orbble created.jpg S1e9b Waving goodbye.jpg S1e9b Wander,Sylvia and nathan leave the party.jpg S1e9b Doom Arena final overview.jpg S1e9b Wander and Sylvia float towards the camera.jpg s1e9b Still smiling hesitatingly.jpg s1e9b Instant frown.jpg '' 'To return to the episode summary for "The Birthday Boy", click here.''' Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries